Make Him Believe
by Miscellaneous Sonata
Summary: My first Pan fan fic. Daniel Tootles Shaw has been smart his whole life but he missed out on all the fun. He is growing up too fast and finds Neverland hard to believe even when he gets there. Peter is determined to help Dan be a kid again and see magic.
1. Chapter 1

Make Him Believe

A/N: I don't own Peter Pan sadly. This is a later on story from a few generations after the Darlings. Here's hoping my fanfiction has gotten better as I'm not much of a writer in that department. Anyway, here's my first chapter in my first actually written Peter Pan fic. Let's hope it isn't bad. O.O

Chapter One- Second Star

Daniel was smart, perhaps too smart for his own good. Or at least that was what Mother had always said and Nanny and Father. But Daniel never took them seriously. After all, he was too busy reading to pay much attention to what they said to anyone. Let alone him.

The night it all began, young Daniel was doing just that: reading up past his bed time again and fighting back yawns. That was when he heard something, a strange sound that took him a moment to recognize. Bells? He shook his head, even as he heard one of his sisters move in the next room and tried to go back to his reading. But the sound persisted near his ear and a strange light caught his eyes.

"What in the-" he squeaked, batting away the glow where the noise was coming from. His deep blue eyes widened as his head whirled. But the same light was in front of his confused face. He looked closer through the glow, shielding his eyes with his arm. He could see the tiniest face peeping back at him with a very annoyed expression.

"Tink?" A whisper echoed in the room that was certainly not Daniel's voice at all. And then from the light of the strange being there was another boy in the room. "Are you sure this is the right house? He couldn't possibly be anything like him."

The figure called Tink let out another series of bells and her light flashed at him in a different color of bright red. Daniel's eyes widened when he noticed there was a strange boy floating near the bed, his feet a few inches off the ground.

"What are you?" The boy said, jumping fast out of his bed and staring still. He heard something move in the next room and looked back at the strange boy. "How do you- I mean, why do you-"

The other boy rolled his eyes and looked back at the glowing light called Tink. "You haven't heard of me? Honestly, what do you read about anyway if it's not about me? He can't be one of them, Tink. He's nothing at all like Tootles."

"Tootles? Who in the bloody- I don't know any Tootles. That's a stupid, senseless name. At least mine makes sense." Daniel said, still very confused and annoyed. The door opened then as Tink flashed an angry light that echoed a series of perturbed bells. Peter was about to say something when he noticed the girl who was staring at them in shock.

"Daniel!" The girl squeaked at her brother though she was still watching the light and the floating boy. "Peter Pan? Is that-"

"Finally, someone's heard of me!" Peter said, flashing a smile and making a fancy bow. "Peter Pan at your service. I _told _you this was the right house. At least she knows something about me."

"But just a moment ago, you said that-"

"Never mind that. Come off it then. I was talking about me anyway. Ah, dear me, I got excited again. Tink, what were we here for? Something about some kid not having any fun." Peter was still grinning at Daniel's little sister who couldn't stop staring at the whimsical boy.

"That sounds like Danny all right. He wouldn't know fun if it punched him in the eye." The smaller girl had closed the door, remembering that Nanny might hear and spoil everything.

"Rosie! That's not fair I do too- hey, how come you're in my room anyway? I don't barge into yours and Michael's." He said, glaring and felt more and more awkward about this. There were two strangers in his room and one younger sister but he still didn't know why. And Daniel didn't like not knowing the answers. "Hold on. I don't care who you think you are but this is breaking and entering. And I WILL call the police to-"

"Danny! Shh…. Don't make such a fuss. They aren't going to hurt us. Didn't you ever hear any of Papa's stories?"

"Those were just fairy stories, Rosie. You couldn't have taken them seriously."

"I did too. They weren't just stories." Rosie's brown eyes were narrowed harshly at her brother and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "And that is a fairy. And if I'm right her name is Tinkerbell."

Peter was now transfixed by the ginger haired girl with the big smile and fast temper, while Tink let out a cacophony of excited sounds. "This is the right house, TInk, and I told you so!"

"Fairies? That's just some weird light, Rose. Besides there's no such thing as-"

Before Daniel could even finish the sentence Peter had swooped over, clapping a dirty hand over his mouth. "Don't say that! Don't you know anything at-"

Movement from below interrupted Peter and they all jumped from the startle of it. Hurried glances of fear flashed at the four of them and both Peter and Rosie dashed under the bed while Tink hid as best as she could under the lamp shade. "It's Nanny," whispered Rose and Dan didn't know what else to do except stay where he was on the bed.

Soon enough footsteps were heard clopping up the stairs and muttering came with it before the door creaked open. "Daniel!" A harsh voice rasped. "What on earth are you doing up here? Who are you talking to? And why is your lamp on, you silly boy?"

"Sorry, I was well- I was reading again and I fell asleep with it on," Daniel quickly lied as he cleared his throat nervously, feeling a thump under the bed. He bit back a yelp and tried to focus on the much older woman who looked strangely intimidating in the shadows. "I'd better be getting to sleep again."

Nanny rolled her eyes, pursing her lips in annoyance. She had to remember she needed the pay at times like this and had to pretend to care. "Who were you talking to, boy?" She quickly snapped back, terse with eyes dangerously annoyed. "I know I heard someone here."

"I- uh-" He almost froze but quickly thought of something. "I was reading to myself and well sometimes I like to do the voices. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything. I promise everything is fine here." He nodded to assure himself and hoped that she would grow tired and leave them alone.

"Fine, but don't make me come back up here." Nanny said warningly, closing the door behind her without another word.

Daniel sighed in relief when he heard her click down the hall and away from the room. He knocked on the bed and the two crawled out from under the bed in a huff, Peter banging his head on the mattress. Rosie got up first and shook her head at her brother.

"Reading to yourself? Who does that?" Rosie said.

"Well, you wouldn't have thought of anything. What are you doing here?" Dan said, asking Peter this as Tink flew out of the lamp in a dizzying flash.

"What am I doing here?" Peter shook his head and was now in the air again. "To take you to Neverland of course. They told me I hadn't gotten to every other house except for Tootles. Last time I stopped by there was just some whiny baby. But now it's time." He nodded with a broad smile to Rosie again, almost completely forgetting Daniel was even there.

"That's ridiculous. We're not going to go to any Neverland." Dan said, quickly standing in front of Peer, annoyed at what was going on. "You can't just come in here and kidnap us. That's crazy." Dan was now with Rosie, stepping in front of her and he glared at the boy who would never grow up.

"He's not kidnapping us, Dan," Rose said at last and moved over, hitting his arm away. "I'm going whether you want to or not." Now she was standing next to Peter and glaring at her brother. "And then you'll have to explain to Mother and Father why I'm not here."

Dan frowned, knowing she would pull something like this. "Fine, but only because you made me."

Rosie smiled and rushed to hug him as Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, then, I assume at least you know how to fly. But I'm not sure if he knows any happy thoughts." Peter said, returning the constant glare from Daniel.

"Oh, come off it, you two. I'm already getting my happy thoughts. Now come on where is the fairy dust," She said, looking eagerly at Tink who replied in annoyed bells. But Peter grabbed her by her wings and shook fairy dust onto the smiling little girl.

In seconds, she was floating inches above the floor and she giggled excitedly. "Daniel, you have to try it! I'm flying!"

"Humanly impossible," He said, trying to ignore her floating. "And that's not a fairy. This is just a bad, bad dream and I should be waking up any minute now."

"Just have some happy thoughts already or I'll hit you." Rosie said, still managing to stay above the floor. She grinned and tried going higher up towards the ceiling. "This is wonderful!"

"Will you just come down from there already?" He asked carefully again before looking back at the struggling glow of light. And before he could say anything at all again the fairy dust came sprinkling at him in a gust. He sneezed but some of it stuck to his hair and soon enough he too was experiencing the strange sensation of flying.

His eyes were wide with shock and for once even Daniel couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to do and just floated there with a bewildered expression on his face. It was like he was swimming in mid air but there was no water to be found. It was how he felt when he was sinking, drowning but being pushed upwards instead.

"See? Isn't it wonderful?!" Rosie was still moving back and forth as she went past him, going towards the window. "Come on, let's get going before Nanny comes back." She said, almost at the window's edge in her excitement.

Peter was soon with her , tugging at Daniel's sleeve to follow. Daniel, who still didn't understand the strange feeling of flying, was pulled along easily. "Second star to the right and straight onto morning! Next stop, Neverland!"


	2. Arrival

Chapter Two- Arrival

A/N: Second chapter is ready to go! Though I'd really love some reviews? Please?

Pip woke up, hearing something funny around him. But the other boys were nowhere to be found. There must be something on but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about the others, wherever they were. In annoyance, he got up from where he had dozed off and began to search for the others. It was odd to hear quiet in the Underground Home when there was always so much going on.

Stretching, he yawned a little before moving around. He grabbed his make shift bow and arrow and made his way outside the hole in the tree. He looked around carefully and kept going with wild eyes ready for anything. He could never be too careful with Neverland and the pirates around every corner.

Pip was wandering still through the woods when he saw another light. Tink? No, something else. He shook his head. Maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him but then he saw it again. Now he was really getting curious, his arrow sharp and ready in front of him.

"Pip?" someone said in a voice he vaguely knew. IT wasn't a Lost Boy at all or a pirate thankfully. "Hey, put that arrow down. IT was only me, all right?"

The boy sighed in relief, now face to face with one of the younger Indian braves who frequented the woods. They still guarded it even as the weather became cold from Peter having gone. Pip missed Peter and wondered where their leader had gone off to and when he was ever coming back again. And he knew as well as everyone else that Neverland was nothing without the Pan.

"Sorry, I've been trying to find the other boys. They just took off when I was asleep."

"Sleeping? Who needs that in the middle of the day?" The other boy teased, his teeth bright against his dark skin. "Come on, I'm sure we can find them somewhere on the island. Hey, what's that?"

The Indian was looking up into the sky and Pip's eyes followed his friend's. Three figures were floating above them over the trees. Could one of them be Peter? They came closer and Pip beamed up at the others.

"I think it's Peter and some other kids with him." Pip said to Little Feather who nodded and rushed towards the descending figures. Until one of them fumbled and began to fall downwards. Pip gasped and jumped forward to see what was going on. Another figure followed, swooping down as the smaller one floundered mid air.

The one falling was close to the ground, shouting all the way as Pip and Little Feather rushed after the boy. But Peter was just in time to grab the boy inches above the ground. By then the little girl was nearer to them in shock, moving closer to the ground and looked around. The taller boy was back on his feet and in shock just the same.

"Dan, what happened?" the red head said, looking up at her brother worriedly. "You just, you just fell. I didn't know you were-"

"I forgot my happy thoughts. It's nothing. I'm fine," He lied, still very shaken up from the long fall. "This was a bad idea, a really bad idea."

"Don't even start, Danny. We're here and we're going to have fun. You are going to have fun for once in your life." She said as her brother rolled his eyes.

"All right, you two, this is Neverland. And this is Pip and Little Feather." Peter said, smiling at the Lost Boy and the young Indian brave. The Indian bowed while Pip looked curiously at the two newcomers.

"Who are they? That isn't Wendy." Pip said, looking at the small girl in curiosity. He wasn't sure what to think of either of the two.

Rosie was about to say something when Peter quickly cut her off and Dan gave her a warning look. "This is Daniel and his sister Rosie. Right, Tink?" Peter looked at his fairy who was still annoyed and wouldn't tell Peter what was wrong. She let out a humph and a fuss of bells. "What's wrong with her?" Peter said, shaking his head.

Pip exchanged a wary look with Little Feather and shrugged. "Well, if you say so. We're trying to find the other Lost Boys, Peter."

"The Lost Boys? You mean it's just you here?" Peter asked as Rosie looked around curiously in the woods. But Daniel was watching Peter, trying to figure out the mysterious boy still. He didn't know what to think of the flying boy at all and that bothered him more than anything. How could one small boy be such a big mystery?

"That's what I just said. We have to find them. And not get captured by Hook. The mermaids say he's been acting strangely lately."

"Strangely? Hook?" Peter shrugged with a grin still on his face. "he's always weird. It's Hook anyway. I'd be weird too if I were a gutless codfish."

"Peter, what are we going to do?" Little Feather said, waiting on their leader to give them commands.

"All right, we'll split up. Daniel and Rosie are going with me. Tink, you're going with Pip and Little Feather. I'm sure we'll find them somehow."

Tink gave another annoyed sound as she swooped onto Pip's shoulder. Pip made a face at Tink but the fairy didn't even seem to notice a thing. She was too busy scowling over not being chosen to go with Peter to care about Pip's expression.

"Let's hope we find them soon. And if they're only playing games, I'm going to give them more medicine than they can swallow," Peter said before grabbing onto Danny and Rose and swooping up into the bright, blue skies.

Captain James Hook was in a bad mood, more so than usual. Neverland was getting warmer by the moment and still he had seen no sign of Pan. Under regular circumstances he would have at least heard of something by now. He looked out the cabin window gloomily out into the turquoise water that seemed to mock him with its restless rhythm. He glared at such a perfect open ocean only just out of his reach and realized he was still in a lagoon, perched to attack Peter at any moment's notice.

"Smee, I'm going mad." James S. Hook muttered, more to himself than the bumbling pirate. Smee was hardly paying attention to his moody Captain and ended up playing with a bag of marbles that one of the boys had left behind. "I've got to destroy that Pan or we're never getting off this bloody island. He will pay for how he ruined me!"

Smee, who had heard the same speech in different variations dozens of times, simply mumble an agreeable sound as he flicked at the marbles again. He was determined to win at least one round and hoped to finally find a competitor to play against. He reset the game carefully before looking back at the Captain warily.

:We have to think of something new, Smee, something we've never done before. Smee, I'm tired of clichés, you pathetic excuse for a pirate, and I want to shoot Pan out of the sky and into the ground where he belongs." Hook growled out before looking dejectedly at his tarnished weapon. "Make yourself useful, Smee, and bring me another hook. This one upsets me."

Muttering to himself, Smee scooped the marbles back into the small bag around his neck and wandered to the familiar padded drawer. "Captain, I believe we've tried everything there is to try. Pan beats us every time." Smee said, clearly not thinking of any plans for his Captain. Smee, though not a very convincing pirate at that, longed to be back in the open seas. They had been docked too long in the cove this time and it was months since they sailed. "Perhaps we should be getting out to sea, Captain."

"To sea?!" Hook bellowed, a tone the other pirate was very used to. "He is still here! The island is cradling him and fighting against us. There is no turning away from that stupid flying boy! Do you think I'm a coward?" His fierce blue eyes darkening as he rounded on Smee, large nose in his partner's face.

"N-n-no, Captain, I didn't say you were a coward at all," Smee stuttered. He supposed he would never get used to his yelling and assumptions either. "It's just that the men are getting restless is all and they're threatening to-"

"Threatening what? Mutiny?! You dare to suggest mutiny? Someone must know where Pan is and I will not rest until I have slit his throat with the hook he gave me!" Hook shouted, his throat tight from anger as his hook flashed close to Smee's face.

"O-of c-c-course, not, Cap'n, it were only a rumor is all. I just thought you wanted ter know." Smee said, trying to move away without risking being yelled at again.

Hook growled as his cold eyes narrowed and he gruffly pushed his partner away. He was not in the mood for idiocy. He stalked away, tired of Smee and began his search of someone less moronic to deal with. But on a pirate ship that was a much harder thing to muse about than actually accomplish.

Hook slammed the door harshly behind him, still in a foul mood. He had hardly spoke most of the day, except perhaps giving two word orders to Smee. He was tired of the crew, save a few closely sane and intelligent enough pirates, a rare find indeed.

He shot an icy glare at the nasty looking pirates who happened to cross his gave, the few who were dumb enough to cross his gaze in such a mood quivered in his path. He smirked, feeling some small self satisfaction in catching their terrified eyes. But it wasn't enough, never enough.

For Hook had realized what he had always known but never fully admitted to himself. Hook was nothing without his hatred for Pan and without the brat he had nothing to focus on. He longed for the chase, the blood and the battle even as he stalked off in search for Lady Macabre, or so she called herself. He had never thought to ask it anyway.

He wandered just a bit longer before trudging to the gypsy' cabin. At least she would have something to tell him, perhaps differently about Peter. He would be thrilled for any news at all as he had wasted days now obsessing and fussing over nothing happening.

Sighing, Hook didn't even bother to knock at her cabin door which would have been the normal polite thing to do. He barged in without even a care but as was their regular routine. The olive skinned woman hardly even noticed his presence as she was lost in one of her more frequent trances and she hadn't cared to address him.

"Lady Macabre, gypsy woman, I need a sign. I need to know where that blasted Pan is. I am weary of waiting for nothing but defeat." Hook snarled, taking his normal seat across from her in a huff. "Pan is mine this time. MINE."

"He was yours all those other times too, Captain, if you remember well enough," She said calmly, her eyes still closed as she tried to manage to stay in the fading trance. Her accent, thick and soothing, caressed her words quietly in an attempt to calm him somehow. But at this point she knew it was useless. "What is it that you want then?"

"Tell me something useful, gypsy. Do you not tell fortunes? Do you not see the stars?" Hook said again, wanting to her to come out of her trance. He always demanded attention from his crew and expected it without having to ask.

"Everything takes its time, Captain.' Macabre said, opening her dark eyes to focus on him. "Peter is here. He has brought new children to the island, Captain."

"Aha! I knew it!" hook said, shaking his fist it nothing in particular. "Who are they? Don't you know?"

She narrowed her eyes to small slits and tapped her long nails on the small table. She made a move towards the cards that lay there, turning one over just as slowly.

"The scales of justice it seems will turn over for you. Perhaps not in your favor this time, Captain." She smirked, leering at the colorful card. But Hook was not as pleased. He plunged his gleaming hook into the card and through part of the table before pulling it out again, eyes a dangerous shade of blue.

"Fortune favors Pan each and every time, gypsy. Who is with him?" Hook said, not hiding every word laced with poisonous hatred seeping into his very core.

"A boy and a girl. They're searching still. The boy is vulnerable, Captain, and a Tootles."

"Tootles? That Lost Boy? My,my, my, I do believe you have something there, gypsy. Perhaps the little Tootles boy will learn to grow up to save his own skin soon enough." James S. Hook was grinning a terrifying toothy grin and his eyes flashed. Now he would have Pan once and for all.


End file.
